Holding out for Hope
by samanddianefan10
Summary: It's Sept. 11, and the Keatons are in desperate need for a miracle when they haven't heard from Alex. Warning- contains sensitive subject.  not a political statement, just a family tale. Chapter 4 now updated!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my God, Steven, get down here," Elyse said as she flipped through the channels. They were all the same. A plane had went through one of the Twin Towers in New York, and a feeling of dread like she had never known shot through her, even worse than childbirth. "Now!"

"What is it?" the jovial older man came from the upstairs wearing his pajamas and robe, ready for his morning coffee. "Did you burn the eggs again?"

"You have to see this. We're under attack."

"Us?"

"No. The U.S. The Twin Towers."

They looked at each other, fear paralyzing them both. While the rest of the world sat in fear, wondering what would happen to America, they both only shared one thought: Alex.

Alex P. Keaton was their eldest child, very successful, who worked hard to get where he was at. He had worked his way through college, taking several jobs in banks, working at Wall Street for several years, but due to the recession he lost his job there. Always resourceful, he finally landed on his feet, landing a job at the Twin Towers, doing better than anyone had dreamed of doing. Except for his parents. Steven and Elyse knew that Alex would go far, knowing as far back as preschool that he was destined to succeed. He was a type A personality, sometimes quite difficult to live with, but they wouldn't have him any other way.

"His cell phone," Steven called out, as Elyse ran for the phone. All they heard was his voice commanding the caller to leave a message, and they must have left two dozen of them before they were told his mail box was full. That was when , on the tv screen, a second plane hit the other tower, and Elyse ran to the bathroom getting violently sick. Steven wanted to join her but he knew he had to be strong. He was always the sensitive type but he was the protector, the provider, and he knew Elyse needed him more than ever.

Suddenly the film crews cut to images of thousands of people running for their lives on the streets of New York. Surely Alex had to be one of them. He and Elyse spent hours watching, waiting for sight of him. In the meantime Mallory and Andy kept calling, reassuring them that they were all right, and asking if they had heard anything from Alex. Each time they called they ended the phone calls the same way: I love you Mom and Dad. That was the time they needed to hear it the most.

It was disturbing the way the news kept showing the planes. Steven wanted to turn the t.v.'s off, but Elyse said leave it on. There might be a chance they would show Alex, and she needed to see him. Alex was safe. He just had to be. Elyse was a mother. She would know in her heart if he was gone, and she just didn't feel it.

Steven excused himself for a second, and when he returned he came back with something very small but meaningful. It was a preschool-sized tie, Alex's first. Elyse smiled for the first time that day. She clung to it for the rest of the day and throughout the night. It was four in the morning, and Steven turned off the t.v.

"Come on honey. We need to get some sleep. The t.v. will still be there in the morning. He needs us to get some rest. We won't be any good if we can't function."

"He's not coming home is he?"

Steven said nothing, and Elyse broke down, and fell into her husband's arms. The whole house was quiet, until the sound of the phone broke the sound of Elyse's tears.

"Hello? Mom, Dad? I just called to say I love you, and I'm coming home."

The end


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was meant to be a one shot, I know. But after several suggestions and a lot of thought I decided that there was, in fact, more to be told to this story. The first chapter was probably the hardest story I have ever written, and I want to tread carefully but I have an idea of where I want this to lead. Thank you for reading.**

**Ch. 2**

Alex dropped to his knees, taking in whatever breath of "fresh" air that he could get in. It was ungodly chaos, that's all he could think of as he closed his eyes and began to put together the pieces of what had just happened. There were still too many questions, ones he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to, but all he knew was that in a moment everything had changed, and that he was one of the lucky ones.

Sitting at his desk, flirting with his boss, Natalie, Alex had been looking forward to the rest of the day. He had a big presentation at 11 a.m., but knew that he would ace it. He always did. He could speak to anyone, any day, anywhere, using all of the charms he knew that he had been blessed with. It was no wonder he had been promoted to supervisor within his first two years.

Alex knew that by taking the promotion, he would step on a few toes, but he didn't mind that. Never one to care too much about what people thought of him (it was all business, he would tell them with a smile), he knew that he worked harder than most, if not all, of his coworkers and had about a thousand new ideas every day. This was his dream job-he was challenged constantly, but had also been compensated it for it. He wasn't rich by any stretch of the imagination, but with his investments and savings he had carved out a nice little life for himself. According to his plan next year he would buy his house and another year after that he would bring home the girl who was to take her place by his side. It would have made his parents happy if he had moved back to Ohio, but Columbus was small time, and he was not cut out to be small folk. He was destined for a life of greatness and importance, and here New York he had found that life, ever so willing to work to keep it.

He had even been in love a few times. Had come close to getting married, but he had gotten cold feet. Morgan had been a nice girl, but the timing was not right. Focusing on his career was his priority, and that had ruined more than one relationship. Sometimes he wondered if he would ever get married and have kids; he remembered how much fun he'd had with Andy when he was younger. But now Andy was all grown up and would no longer play dress up for the older brother he still idolized.

With dust and ashes and other inanimate objects still flying from the sky Alex stared at what had been his work home for the past five years as it disintegrated.

_This can't be happening. _

_Damn. _

Covered completely in dust and sweat, Alex reached for his cell phone, the one thing he had managed to grab on his way out of his office. After trying every number he could think of, he came to realize that the phone was a piece of junk, and then threw it a few feet away from him.

"Hey buddy. You might need this," a stranger threw it back at him before seemingly disappearing into the mass of people that had gathered around where he was sitting.

As Alex busied himself looking through the list of names on his phone list, it dawned on him why the stranger told him he needed a useless cell phone.

_Identification._

His life flashed before him as he sat with his head resting upon his knees, taking in all of the carnage and destruction of the place he had grown to love as much as his hometown. Nothing made sense. The Towers- how could they just disappear in a few moments? And he couldn't even begin to start thinking of his coworkers- his mind was just as stressed as his body and couldn't begin to process that in less than a few hours Alex had just lost most, if not all, of his coworkers and most of the people he knew for the better part of the past decade.

_There's a fire. What do they mean there's a fire? Put it out. I have a presentation to prepare for. I don't have time for this today._

Every time Alex tried to focus on the events of the day it seemed like he couldn't stop to put his thoughts together, his feelings overwhelming him- he was torn in so many directions it was as if his mind just couldn't catch up.

He was a supervisor; he had to keep it together in case his people were wandering about, looking for him. But he was only human, dammit, and how could a person be expected to keep it together during Doomsday? He pressed his forehead, dripping with dirt and sweat, against his folded hands and for the first time since he could remember, he began to pray.


	3. Chapter 3

It was total chaos. People were fleeing everywhere, and Alex had never been so confused in his life. Should he run upstairs? Should he run downstairs? He didn't know what to do; all he knew was that he wanted to go home. Home. Columbus, Ohio. He could remember all the times that he'd sworn that he would never return, but now nothing would give him greater comfort. His mom. His dad. Mallory and Jennifer. And then there was Andy. Andy still idolized his brother, and they were the best of friends. Andy could no longer be convinced to don a tie and suit to school, but they got along mainly due to their love of one constant- Alex. He couldn't' leave Andy like this. Visions of a grieving Andy flashed through his mind, and he couldn't help but wonder what would happen to him if something happened to Alex today. He had no idea of what was happening, but he knew that he had to make it through.

It was getting awfully hot in that building. People were screaming, he looked over and saw his boss Natalie trapped under her desk. He couldn't leave her like that. Always looking for an angle, he briefly wondered if he would get that promotion he'd been asking about if he saved her, but then he perished the thougth to the back of his mind, alogn with his family. He knew what he had to do.

Just as he started to pry her from her desk, removing rubble and dust as much as he could, he looked out the window.

_Oh my God. They are jumping. People are actually jumping. What will I do? I can't save anyone or I'll be left to jump as well. Oh my God what do I do?_

Natalie looked up at him and Alex knew what he had to do. He had to get her out of there. There was no way there would be two more jumpers if he had anything to say about it. Using every bit of strength he had, he pushed the desk aside, and pulled her hand up, hoping she was able to stand. Fortunately for her she could, and then she started to run. Wisely, he did the same.

_Not the elevators. A person could … a person just can't use the elevators. Eleven floors…how am I supposed to run that?_

He grabbed the handle of the door only to pull away, it was burning hot. He looked over at the window and saw a couple holding hands fly by him, so he grabbed a chair and broke down the door. He wasn't prepared for what he saw on the other side.

There in his uniformed glory was a firefighter, who quickly grabbed Natalie and started to yell at Alex.

"Get the hell out of here! Go. Get going!"

"But there are more people inside…" Alex protested.

"Now!"

Looking behind him briefly, Alex was pushed through the doorway, and he knew what he had to do. He had to get out. It was terrible, the heat and the smoke and the debris, and the people…oh the people, but somehow Alex used all of his strength to make it downstairs. Finally, outside, an EMT took him aside and checked him over.

"You okay, pal?"

"I don't know. I don't know. There are people inside!" Alex screamed.

"I'll get there as soon as I can. You have to leave…go as far away as possible as you can. Go on."

Alex started to run for his life, as if his life depended on every single instinct that had begun to kick in. Finally, a few blocks later, he allowed himself to stop to take a breath. But when he turned around to look back, he saw a sight that would haunt him for the rest of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Alex made it a few blocks away, he had a sinking feeling he should turn around. There, within plain view, was the Tower he had just been in crumbling to the ground. A wave of naseua over took him and he got sick by the side of the road. This couldn't be happening. This was unreal. He had no idea of what had happened, just that something terrible was going on, and he had to get home.

Home. Did his Mom and Dad know what had happened? Did Andy? Or Jennifer or Mallory for that matter? They'd be worried sick if they knew what he'd just been through. So with trembling hands he reached for his cell phone, only to discover there was no service.

Damn, he thought. This could not be real. This was not his life. His life, as he knew it, was over.

0000

After he'd reached his home, he finally got through, after seven or eight hours, to his parents. One thing taken care of, he thought bitterly. He didn't know when and he didn't know how but he would find his way back to Columbus Ohio.

Columbus. Who would have thought that his hometown would hold so much meaning for him? This was New York, and he loved every bit of it. The hustle, the bustle, the flow of things just suited his personality to a t, and now nothing would ever be the same. By now he'd turned on the news, only to view the most terrifying sight of two planes coldly and calculating hitting the towers. That should have been him in that building. He should have died, and it was a miracle that he hadn't. Why or how he would never know. All he knew was that he had to make it home.

His coworkers, his boss, his friends- more than likely they were all gone. Just the very thought was overwhelming to him, and he got sick once again just thinking about it. His head hurt like it never had, so before he could think about driving home, he knew he had to get some sleep. If it would happen.

0000

There were flames everywhere and all he could hear were cries for help. His friend James looked at him and told him to go on. He'd be okay.

The next thing he knew was that James was jumping out the window, both of them knowing his fate.

I'll be all right, Alex.

0000

Alex woke with a start. Was that real or had he imagined it? It was too soon to even begin to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Who would jump out of a building? Why? The answers came to him slowly as he splashed water on his face. Because they knew it was the end.

It really was the end, wasn't it?

0000

Finally after fifteen hours, fifteen long hours, he pulled up into the driveway of the quaint little home that he'd known for all of his life. Every light was on. His mom surprised him by running out of the house towards him, grabbing on to Alex as if her life depended on it. And in a way, it did.

"Oh my God, Alex..you're okay. You're okay," she cried as she planted kisses all over his head.

"Mom, Mom, calm down. I'm fine. Is everyone here?"

"Yes, they're all here. Andy...he's devestated. We all are. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. i've never been so frightened in all of my life," Elyse proclaimed as she tried to pull herself from her eldest child. Tried, but failed.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm safe now. Nothing bad's going to happen to me."

The thought of something bad happening to Alex hadn't really hit her until that moment. "Oh my God. You're here. Are you okay? Should we take you to the hospital? How did you get here? "

"Mom, you can see I drove here. No, I dont't need a doctor. All I need is my family. I'd like to go in now, if that's okay with you."

Brushing herself off, Elyse sighed. "Of course. You're right. You should go in. Let's get you in here in case..."

He looked at her before running inside, where he was flooded by his family members. First his father, then Jennifer, then Mallory, and finally Andy. Alex held on to Andy the longest, for their bond was always the strongest.

"We thought we'd never see you again, Alex," Mallory proclaimed before getting shushed by Elyse.

"You're here now, and that's the important thing. Come on, let's make you some cocoa and get you something to eat," Steven spoke up.

"I'm not hungry guys..." Alex protested, but it was no use. Elyse started a pot of cocoa and then began to fix bacon and eggs, Alex's favorite.

Andy couldn't take his eyes off of his bigger brother. "Alex..."

There wasn't a dry eye in the house as everyone observed the two brothers.

"Hey, hey, I'm okay. It's okay little brother. Alex is here. did you really think anything like a terrorist attack could stop old Alex?"

Everyone stared. "Alex, I thought you were...I didn't know what had happened...you are my hero, you know. If something happened to you..." Andy's voice cracked. "I don't know what I'd do."

"Show him what you dug out," Jennifer smiled, hoping to break the tension.

"Your first tie? I remember that. I remember buying that for you. You wore that to your first day of preschool," Alex grinned. "What, what's everyone looking at?"

Steven walked up and pulled Alex to him. "I'm never going to let you go, Son. You're here now, and it will all be okay. I promise."

"Thanks Dad." He hugged him back, and then pulled back. "If you don't mind, I need to use the phone. Do you mind if I have a little privacy?"

"Of course."

He pulled out his cell phone. Still no service. So after grabbing the phone and the phone book, he placed the second most important call of his life. He was calling Ellen.


	5. Chapter 5

Ellen knew who it was before even answering the phone. Her cries could be heard before she even said hello, and Alex felt his heart breaking all over again. In the midst of unbelievable tragedy and sorrow and hurt, even with thoughts of his family, especially Andy, running through his mind, Alex found that he couldn't forget about Ellen.

"Oh my God, Alex. Where are you? Are you okay? Are you..." she sobbed into the phone, and all he wanted to do was be there to hold her.

"I'm fine," he feigned a smile. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Are you serious? This isn't about me! When I watched the news this morning...I thought...we all thought...I thought..."

A moment of silence overtook them, both trying so hard to convey what they were feeling for each other but somehow words didn't seem sufficient.

"I'm okay, Ellen. I'm home. I'm really home."

"Oh Alex...when I thought that ...when I thought that..."

"Hey," he laughed nervously. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I'm back in the good old heartland of Columbus Ohio. What do you say we get together? Why don't you come over here? I'd go to your place but my mom kinda won't let me out of her sight."

He didn't have to ask her twice. Within a half hour Alex found himself in the strong embrace of a tearful Ellen, neither of them with the strength to let go of the other. In a way this reunion was even harder than the one Alex had had with Andy. In Andy's eyes, Alex was invincible, and so somehow he knew, if he was the only one, that his big brother would be okay. But this was different. Girls were different. They were so emotional, always wearing their hearts on their sleeves. There was not a dry eye in the house at the t sight of Ellen and Alex's reunion.

"Ellen...so good of you to come over. Can I get you anything? Some coffee, some cocoa?" Steven asked politely, trying to be as strong as he could, hiding behind the manners that had served him so well his entire life.

"No thank you. I know I must be upsetting you all..." Ellen tried to dry her eyes but she found the tears kept on pouring out.

"You're only representing what we've all been feeling," Elyse spoke up kindly. "Trust us, we've gone through more Kleenex in a day than when we did throughout a house full of kids' childhood illnesses."

"Aw, Mom. Why do you always have to sound like a mom?" Alex teased as he too wiped his eyes.

"Because, sweetie, " she kissed Alex's forehead. "First and foremost I'm a mother. Don't you be forgetting that kiddo."

Alex looked at Ellen. "How could I? Every year for my birthday she still sends me a card with five dollars in it. Five dollars! You'd think with inflation..."

Alex stopped in midstream when he realized that the entire family was watching him closely. "What. It's still me. I'm here. Everything will be okay."

Alex removed his tie, and as soon as he did Andy grabbed it and ran to his old bedroom. This was going to be the hardest thing Alex ever had to do, in reassuring his family and loved ones that he would be all right. Especially when he hadn't quite convinced himself of the same thing as of yet.

TBC


End file.
